


Birthday Boy

by JaneDavitt



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt drabble: "Where have you been?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oddmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddmonster/gifts).



"Where have you been?"

Cody's smile slips. "For a drink. Okay, lots of drinks. I'm drunk." He opens his arms. "Take advantage of me. I'm up for anything."

Nick sighs and finally Cody gets his hug, strong arms making the world steady again.

"I had plans, birthday boy. A meal out, a ride in Mimi to a deserted beach, sand in your ass…"

"I'm forty." It's surprising how much he cares. "Not something to celebrate."

Nick growls, sexy as hell. "We're still together. In love. That's not worth celebrating?"

Always.

Cody smiles, and drops to his knees to apologize properly.


End file.
